Sly 2 Band of Thieves:Operation Thunder Beak
"Operation: Thunder Beak" was a heist job for the Cooper Gangin The Black Chateau of Sly 2: Band of Thieves. Walkthrough Part 1 (Bentley and Murray) Once you reach the mission marker, Murray will join Bentley and follow him to the water tower. Once at the water tower, take out the two rat guards in the area. After that, Murray will position himself and hold out his arms for you to jump into. Jump into his arms, and he'll toss you up into the tower (you will need to position Murray correctly in order for Bentley to get onto the grate). Bentley then must place a bomb on the grate and get off (Alternatively, you can throw a bomb up there before Murray tosses you up there). The bomb will destroy the grate, creating an entrance. Jump back into Murray's arms and use him to throw Bentley back up into the entrance. Proceed forward. Once inside, you must turn the valves to divert the water from the plaza. To divert a valve, get close to it and press the . Each valve must be diverted a once to complete this part of the mission. Once you're done, control will go to Sly. Part 2 (Sly) As Sly, go to the repairman and pickpocket him until you get his key to the truck. Once you has the key, return to the fountain to exchange items with Bentley. Control will now go back to Bentley. Part 3 (Bentley and Murray) As Bentley, head over to the repair truck with Murray, so that they can drive the truck to the fountain. Once you get to the truck, Murray and Bentley will then start on driving the truck near the entrance to Dimitri's nightclub. Part 4 (Sly) While Bentley and Murray are hijacking the repair truck, as Sly, you need to get in position on top of the nightclub's peacock sign in order for phase three to proceed. As Sly, scale the large peacock sign on the front of the nightclub until you are at the top, which isn't too difficult, as there are plenty of pipes to climb. Once you get to the top, Sly will automatically get into position. Part 4 (Murray) Murray and Bentley will then drive the truck to the front of the nightclub. After Murray gets the truck in position. Press to fire the grapple to the top of the sign. Position the harpoon until it is just above Sly. Fire the harpoon in order for Sly to catch it. Part 5 (Sly) Once Sly has caught the harpoon, he will latch it to the sign. Right after you slide down to the ground, you will be ambushed by guards trying to destroy the truck. Kill the guards in order to protect the truck. If the truck's health meter is completely depleted, you'll fail the mission. Once the guards are all eliminated, the hook will pull down the sign, and it will crash down on to the fountain, destroying it and creating a makeshift entrance to the printing press room. After Sly will jump in to confront Dimitri. Pictures Beak1.png Beak2.png|Murray throwing Bentley to the water tower. Beak3.png|Bentley inside the water tower. Beak4.png|Sly stealing the repair truck key. Beak5.png|Bentley and Murray stealing the repair truck. Beak6.png|Murray launching the hook to Sly. Beak7.png|Sly tending off the guards. Video Category:Sly Cooper series Category:Sly 2: Band of Thieves